


Cherik shorts

by AthanKerouac



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthanKerouac/pseuds/AthanKerouac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crap load of Cherik shorts, enjoy!</p>
<p>(titles taken from the song I have on repeat at the time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Song on repeat is "Ghost of you" by My Chemical Romance

Erik ran through no man's land dogging explosions and stray bullets. Clinging to his gun he ran faster than ever. All around him he could hear his fellow soldiers screaming for help but at this point it was survival of the fittest. If he stopped he was as dead as they were. Erik kept moving trying to block out the noises of his comrades when someone grabbed his leg and he went face first into the dirt.  
"Lassen sie mich in ruhe!" Erik screamed. Pulling his foot away he looked back to see who had grabbed him and his heart stopped. Laying on the ground was a British solider no more than 14. His legs were missing and blood and dirt was caked all over his uniform. But those eyes, those bright blue eyes. They reminded him of another British boy waiting for him at home. They stayed there looking at each other neither really knowing what to do. After a while Erik crawled over. "What's your name?" he asked in English.

"S-s-Seth." The boy muttered through shattering teeth. His face was as pale as snow and Erik knew this kid wouldn't make it through the night even if he tried helping him. "W-w-w-what's y-your na-ame?"

"Erik." He stayed there looking at this boy for another few minutes. He was having an internal battle over what to do. Half his brain was telling him to get up and leave while the other half wanted him to stay. It was those damn blue eyes! Erik opened his mouth to say something when a spray of bullets shattered around him. Acting on instinct Erik took off to find shelter from the bullets. As he ran he could hear Seth screaming for him and then silence. Stopping Erik looked behind just in time to see another British solider standing over Seth. Without a second thought the solider pointed his gun at the kids head and shot him.

Erik stood there in shock processing what he had just seen. The solider standing over Seth looked up and pointed his gun at him. Without thinking Erik lifted his gun and fired at the man's chest. He watched as the first person he killed feel to the ground. Burying his emotions inside, he turned around and kept running.

Picking up his pace Erik continued running across the field. Looking around for some short of shelter he felt a wave a relief as he saw the top of a trench. Jumping in he threw his back against the dirt wall and stood there trying to catch his breath. He shouldn't be here. None of them should be there, this whole thing is a pointless waste of an entire generation. Erik couldn't stop thinking about the look of fear and pain that shadowed Seth's bright blue eyes. Those same beautiful blue eyes Charles had. For the past two years he had been living with a young man named Charles and his adopted sister, Raven, in America. He had meet him during his first day in New York when he’d gotten lost and stumbled into a bar called “Mutants”. The two of them talked all night about everything from politics to who could drink who under the table first. They hit it off perfectly, Erik had never meet anyone quite like him before. Charles had the wittiest sense of humor and his mind was incredible he could recite an entire Shakespeare play word for word. It was unbelievable. Then there were his eyes, those bright blue eyes that hypnotized you with one glance. Over the years Erik had spent hours just staring into those blue marbles, counting every different shade of blue it held.

Erik's head shot up when he heard footsteps approaching the trench. Terrified he took off through the maze of dirt. At this point he had no idea if he was on enemy territory or not but he had to keep moving. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he silently prayed not to die there. He was stupid to have gone back to Germany and join the army. If he wasn't so gun-ho on being a hero he wouldn't been in this mess. As he turned a corner he heard muttered voices in English, then the next thing he knew an explosion went off and everything went black.  
Charles ran through the hospital making his way through the mazes of nurses and patients. He could hear Raven calling his name from behind but his mind was only focused on getting to Erik. Barging his way through the ward he made his way down the hallway until he found the door number he was looking for. Charles reached out for the door handle but stopped half way. Truthfully he was terrified of what he would find behind that door. The telegram sent to their house only said that Erik was being treated for a bomb wound in a German hospital. As he stood there a million different picture of what could be behind that door pooped into his brain.

"Charles…"Raven muttered putting her hand on his shoulder. She knew about Charles and Erik's romance-despite them trying to keep it hidden- and how much this war had effected both of them. Before Erik had left she overheard the two of the fighting. Charles had been pleading with Erik to stay in America but Erik kept yelling about how it was his duty to help his country in a time of crisis.

"It will be ok," Raven said giving his shoulder a loving squeeze. Charles gave her a slight smile before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Charles’s eyes scanned the dim room before falling on a sleeping form. "Erik." He ran over to the bed before gently sitting on the edge not wanting to wake him up…he looked so peaceful. His skin was slightly paler and thinner than usual and he had a new scar on his cheek which made him wonder what other scars the war left him. "Erik…it's me…Charles" he muttered taking Erik's hand in his enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. This whole thing was terrifying him. All he wanted was Erik back home with him playing chess all night while cracking each other up with lame jokes. Charles could feel the tears welding up in his eyes as he stared down at the man he loved." Damn it Erik, why are you so stubborn?"

"C-Charles?" His head shot up as the weak voice filled the room. Whipping the tears way he couldn't help it as a small chuckle of joy escaped him.

"I'm here Erik." Charles muttered with a smile on his face. Erik returned the smile, tears welding up in his own eyes, as he tried to sit up." Erik stay still. You were badly hurt you need to rest."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was hearing some English soldiers…and then…nothing."

"A bomb went off near you and you were badly hurt but your fine now." They stayed there staring into each other eyes.

"I am so sorry Charles." Erik said looking away. He couldn't hold the tears in anymore. The guilt of leaving Charles and all the horrible things he saw and did in the war hit him like a train.

"It's ok Erik….it's ok." Charles muttered lovingly as he scooted closer to hold Erik in his arms. When Erik was done crying Charles whipped the tears off his face before giving him a gentle kiss. "Go to sleep, you need the rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Erik muttered sleepily.

"Of course Erik, nowhere else I'd want to be." Erik slowly drifted off into sleep as Charles ran his fingers through his hair. 

As sleep over took Eriks mind a smile crept on his face, for the first time in months he felt safe.


	2. Life without losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries living without Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update .-. but here is the newest short story. The song the title is taken from is "Life without Losing" by Sara Evans

The mornings grow harder with each passing day. I wake up and look over expecting to see him there but instead see empty space staring back mocking me. So I get up and drag my legs through the house reminding myself that I am here. I am breathing. I am alive. Despite not wanting to be. What I really want is to curl up in a ball and never wake up, to walk through the unknown with Charles together, anything but this feeling of utter loneliness and guilt. Survivor’s guilt is what it’s called, but I know it’s far deeper than that. I know it was my fault. If we would have stayed home that night like he wanted he would still be here.

Getting up is always the hard part but after that it becomes a little more easy. I go through the same routine of taking a shower, brushing my hair, teeth, putting on my clothes, eat a bowl of cereal, drink a cup of coffee, the same old things I’ve done for the past 20 years with Charles but now I’m alone.

Losing someone is a strange experience. When you first learn about it, it doesn’t really register for a while. You’re short of in a haze trying to make since of what just happened. Then it randomly and your world falls apart. After that you go through the five stages of grief which can take anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple years.

There’s also those small things that remind you of them. May be you walk by someone who smells like them, go to a restaurant and they have their favorite food, see someone who looks like them, hear their favorite song, whatever it may be it reminds you of them and all that pain comes back to hit you in the face. At first it might be 100% but over time it might dwindle down to 90%, 75%, then finally 5% but the pain is always there.

After breakfast I would usually have to wait an hour for Charles to get ready before bringing him to the university where we taught. Him being the genius that he is- was taught Physics while I taught history. But now I find myself with an hour to spare and nothing to do. This has been happening for the last  6 months and I keep telling myself to set my alarm for later but the thought of dreaming more, dreaming more about being with him, is almost as painful as waking up without him. So I sit there staring out the window watching the leaves fall as I wait.

Once I get to the school everything is different. Many of the other Professors and students treat me with an air of caution almost as if they believe I’ll break down in tears at some point of the day, an obscured thought if I wasn’t afraid that I would. A lot of his students come to me during my office hours to talk about him, say how sorry they are, that they couldn’t believe he died in a car accident. It does help, and it’s good to know that he was well loved, but at times it’s mostly just annoying. Most of them only knew him for a few months, so how could they possibly morn him like I am? How exactly could they know how I feel? The one face that makes me feel normal is Raven’s.

She has known Charles since they were little kids and is my only close friend left. Her office is directly across from mine, which I sometimes go in to sit and talk with her. It’s good that she’s the school consoler also, she always knows what to say and what not to say.

“Hey Erik.” She said after opening the door to let me in. She hugs me for a while before we both go to sit down. There’s always those few moments of silence where neither of us know what to say, may be we both hope Charles will walk through that door with that chuckle as he says something quirky in that accent of his. But he doesn’t come, not anymore.

“Raven…it’s getting harder. Isn’t it supposed to get easier? Isn’t that what everyone says? Give it time…but time is just making it worse. I feel empty, like a robot just doing what it’s programed to do but not comprehending any of it…”

“Erik you lost your partner, someone you’ve been with for 20 years almost every day. You’re not going to wake up one day completely free off any pain of lose, it’s going to take a long time and you won’t heal completely but it will get easier.”  I look into her eyes for the first time and realize that her eyes were red I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. “Do you want to talk about that night? Over these last 6 months I haven’t heard you mention it once. It’s not good to keep it all locked away inside you, it will tear you apart.” Sometimes I wish it would tear me apart.

“Raven I can’t…I have a class-“

“Your class doesn’t start for another 30 minutes and the students won’t mind if you miss this one day, they actually might be happy for the extra free time.”

I sat there for a moment debating on if I should stay or if I should get up and leave. But a part of me wanted to tell someone, wanted to tell her about that night. She deserved to know, he was her friend also after all.

 

“Where should I start?”

“From the beginning…”

 

 ###################################################################################################################

_“Erik stop!” Charles screamed between laughs as Erik tickled him on the couch. He reached up to pull his partner down for a deep kiss._

_“Do you still want to see the movie?” Erik asked as he pulled away slightly for air._

_“I’m kind of liking the idea of staying home…like this tonight.”_

_“Come on going outside will be good for us, we’ve been cooped up in this house for two days, and a little fresh air won’t hurt.” Erik watched Charles eyes as he debated on what to say next._

_“Alright, let’s go.”_

_Erik didn’t think the movie was that bad. They ended up seeing a cheesy rom-com that Charles had picked out, like always. He had to drive home that night because Charles was too tired to. They had their favorite song playing on the radio and were talking about various subjects. The light had turned green and Erik forgot to check for anyone running the red light. He could remember seeing a pair of car lights heading towards the side Charles was on, Charles grip on his hand tighten, and then everything went black._

#####################################################################################################################

“Then you know the rest…how I woke up in the hospital, you told me that Charles didn’t make it…how I yelled at you, screaming to see him…” I watched her as she processed everything I told her, the pain and relief that flashed across her face as she finally knew the details of her friends last moments. I began to feel guilty again. Guilty that I kept this from her of all people because I was to selfish to talk about it, scared of the pain that I would feel not realizing what questions it might answer for other people.

“You’re late for class.” She said as I followed her gaze towards the clock on the wall. Truthfully I didn’t care about missing the lesson, I don’t believe I could have gone to class and pretend to be normal after telling her all of that.” I have some appointments later on in the day but do you want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“Sure”

“Alright, come over around 8. And thanks for sharing that Erik, hopefully you’ll feel better.” She hugged me as we said our goodbyes and I headed back towards the parking lot.

On the drive home I decided to stop by the local grocery store to pick up a bottle of Raven’s favorite wine for tonight. After picking it up I headed home to change clothes. The neighborhood was fairly quite this time of night, a few children were playing games in the front lawn, and a garage band was practicing a few houses down. I got out of the car and as the neighbors kid from across the street was kicking a soccer ball around. I don’t know why but I stopped and watched him for a while. He couldn’t have been any more then 7 or 8 years old.  I watch him for s while feeling envious of his sheltered life. It’s always easier as a kid. You don’t worry about death, or having to pay the bills, or where your next paycheck will come from. As a kid you live your life in sweet oblivion.

I went inside and thought I saw something move. My heart stopped in my chest at the thought that it was Charles that he actually hadn’t died but was playing an elaborate prank. I watched the shadow of the branches move across the walls for a few minutes before heading up stairs.

 

Opening the closet I threw on a pair of jeans and Charles’s old Oxford sweater. He had bought it a few sizes bigger than he actually was, in hopes of one day growing into it which he never did. I use to love the way it looked on him and how the sleeves would hang off his arms like a little kid trying on their parent’s clothes. I bring the sleeves up to my nose surprised that it still smells like him, a mix of pine cones and the ocean air.

 

The car ride to Ravens took barely 10 minutes and when she opened the door I was meet with a whiff of fresh pasta and bread.

“Brought you some wine.” I told her as I handed her the bottle before giving her a quick hug.

The dinner went by fairly quickly. Neither of us really knew what to say. We spent the last six months swimming in each other’s grief, holding onto each other just to stay floating. But Raven wasn’t drowning anymore, she had gotten through her grief and was pulling her life back together. I felt like I kept dragging her back into water.

When I made it back home I couldn’t sleep. I laid in bed holding onto his pillow that still had his faint smell. I buried my face in it trying to memorize it before it was completely gone. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes as I drifted off to sleep knowing it would be filled with memories of my Charles and knowing I would wake up the next day alone again.


	3. No Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song “No other way” by Paolo Nutini.  
> I wrote this at 1 am last night...this morning 0.o but yeah, hope you like it.  
> Kudos and comments always welcomed :)

“I don’t want this night to end.” Erik said as he swayed to the music with Charles body pressed against his. The other man just hummed into his neck as the music filled the dance floor. They were at Raven and Hanks wedding ceremony. It had been one of the most beautiful things he’d ever witnessed, even the vows almost made him cry. But tonight was different from any other for many reasons. One particular reason that neither of them were willing to acknowledge.

“It doesn’t have to Erik.” Charles mumbled into Eriks neck. He would do anything to keep the night going forever. Why did this have to be happening? Tonight they were suppose to be happy for his sister and her new husband, but all he could feel was complete sadness. He felt horrible and selfish for feeling like this but it was his last night with Erik, maybe forever, and he just wanted to be with his boyfriend for as long as possible.

The song had ended but the couple stayed there in each others arms until the next song started to play. “Come on.” Erik muttered with a small smile as he pulled back and took hold of Charles hand. He lead him through the hotel until they reached their room. Once the doors were closed he pulled Charles in for a kiss. It wasn’t a passionate or even a lustful kiss but it was full of want and need and longing. They stood by the door taking in every inch of each others mouth. Erik slowly started to move Charles towards the bed until he was on top of him. He started tugging at his tux as Charles started removing Eriks uniform.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charles woke up wrapped in Eriks arms. Last night had been something new for the both of them. He finally understood what it was like to actually make love to someone, to need them with every fiber of your body. He turned his head so he was facing his boyfriend. Erik always looked so peaceful when he slept. All the pain and anger that covered his face was gone and replaced with peace and contentment. Charles wished he looked like that all the time.

“Good morning” Erik yawned as he tucked his head into the crook of Charles neck.  
“Morning darlin’” They stayed that way for a couple minutes before Erik turned to look at the clock.

“I…..”

“Yeah…..” Neither of them knew what to say or do in a situation like this. They weren’t exactly the best people at goodbyes.

Erik slowly got out of bed and picked up his army uniform Charles had ripped off of him the night before. Without saying a word he got dressed as Charles got up to do the same.  
The ride to the airport was silent. Charles drove the whole way with Erik sitting next to him. They were clinging to each other hands as the car speed down the freeway.

“Just be careful.” Charles said hugging Erik. He was fighting to hold back his tears, he didn’t want to cry in front of Erik not before he was sent off to war.

Erik squeezed Charles tighter and kissed him longingly on the lips. “I will.”

“Please come back Erik, please.” A few tears had started to fall down Charles cheek and he felt Eriks thumb wipe them away.  
“I will, I swear Charles.”

“I love you”

“I love you too.”  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The months passed by fairly slowly. At first he couldn’t stay in their apartment, the whole place just screamed Erik and it felt empty without him there. So he stayed his his sister but after a month he started feeling like a burden and decided it was time to go back home. The place just didn’t feel the same with Erik.  
Charles had stopped watching the news after freaking out every time a report of a solider dying came on. They skyped with each other once a day and the change in Erik hadn’t gone unnoticed by Charles. His eyes were becoming sullen losing the spark they once had, his check bones were sticking out more, and giant bags hung under his eyes. It tore him apart to watch Erik go through this but there was nothing he could do besides try to be there for him as best as he could.

Erik’s first day over seas he witnessed three American Soldiers being blown up. It made the whole situation real. He was going to die out here. As the months went on he witnessed more and more of his comrades and friends being murdered. When he killed his first person he couldn’t get the image out of his head every time he closed his eyes. But after the first few times it started to become easier and easier, he started to learn how to block everything out and to just focus on his job.  
Skyping with Charles was the only thing that kept him sane. He lived and breathed for those few hours he got each day with his boyfriend. It reminded him why he was over here doing what he was doing. But it also broke him each time. Erik could see the sadness hidden behind Charles eyes as they talked and it killed him that he was the cause of it. He wished he was there with him to hold him and kiss him and to tell him in person how much he loved how much he meant to him. One day, hopefully.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It had been a year and a half since Charles stood in this airport saying goodbye to his boyfriend, now he found himself standing there scanning the crowd for his Erik.  
There eyes meet from across the airport and before he knew it he’d taken off. Erik rushed over to meet Charles as his body slammed into his nearly knocking them over. He wrapped his arms around Charles and buried his head in his shirt inhaling his scent. Charles clung to him mimicking Eriks actions. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there in silence just enjoying the others company.  
Silent tears ran down Eriks face as he pulled away. “Fuck Charles, good to see you old friend.” He said with a slight chuckle.

“Come on let’s go home.” They both wrapped their arms around each others waist as they took of towards the car.

When they’d finally made it back to their apartment Erik wasted no time devouring Charles mouth in a kiss. They fumbled through the place smacking into walls and furniture, clothes were flung off, and soon they were both on the bed with Charles on top.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Nights over in the middle east had been the hardest for Erik. He would lay in his bunk to scared to fall asleep. What if their camp was ambushed? What if they were bombed? Then there were the screams. Every time he closed his eyes he heard them. The cries of his fellow soldiers as they got limbs torn off or bullets sprayed through their bodies. He would sometimes wish that he’d died in his sleep, at least then he wouldn’t be in this hell anymore. But the thought of Charles, the thought of one day going back home to him kept him moving, kept him fighting.  
Erik looked over at the man next to him, both wrapped in each others arms. Charles was so beautiful when he slept. He looked so innocent and precious, like he was untouched by the cruelty of the world. Erik’s eyes slowly started to close as a smile crept over his face. He felt safe for the first time in nearly two years. He felt like nothing could touch them, he was where he was meant to be and he’d stay there until the day he died. He’d never leave Charles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, I'll try to update at least once a week.


End file.
